


I bid you one final farewell

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I'm Going To Hell For This, Please Don't Hate Me, So much angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expedition gone terribly wrong, leaving Levi alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I bid you one final farewell

All plans were failing at this point.  
Everyone got separated, Levi's gas was running low, and as far as he knew nobody was anywhere near the two soldiers. After all they were lost in a forest with all of these big ass trees surrounding them. Eren was trying his hardest to keep his cool, the raven haired male could tell. That's when Levi took a good look at him. His brown locks seemed to be more wild then normal while his large turquoise colored eyes couldn't stop staring at his thumb, which was currently cover in blood and bite marks from all of Eren's failed attempts to turn titan.  
They were sitting atop a tree branch high above the ground. Only small beams of sunlight seeped in through the thick canopy of leaves. Why was nature so beautiful yet so cruel? Levi would never know. It did take away all he cared for besides a certain brat that he would protect with everything he had, even if death was the only way to do so. Shitty brat. He had broken down ever wall that took years to build up and wormed his way into Levi's heart faster then anyone had done. He wasn't just his lover, he was his everything.  
Eren ripped a piece off of his Survey Corps cloak and wrapped it around his hand, which still was bleeding lightly. It's a mystery how the wounds hadn't healed or at least stopped producing that crimson liquid.  
"Brat why hasn't your crazy healing abilities kicked in?" Levi asked as he stared into pools of all sorts of blues and greens.  
".... I don't quite know either Heichou,"  
"I told you so many times to call me Levi when we're alone,"  
"Sorry Hei- I mean Levi,"  
He watched as the brat fiddled around with his 3DMG. Brows furrowed he himself tried to come up with a logical explanation why Eren couldn't turn titan or heal himself. Shouldn't it be easy to do? Obviously he wouldn't have a clue considering he was not a titan shifter.  
Levi couldn't help but to notice how lush the forest was. It was full of different shades of green with hints of brown, reminding him of Eren's eyes and hair. What a combination. Then that's when they both felt it. The ground shook violently with each step the hideous creature took. A titan appeared from a opening in between multiple trees just left from where they were perched on a tree branch. Large brown eyes stared back at them with a smile just as sinister as Levi's worst glare. It speed walked directly towards their tree, practically throwing itself on it when a loud crack filled the almost silent air. Of fucking course the tree they were on had to be half dead. He heard Eren use his gear before using the last of his gas to get to safety, but that wasn't going to happen for both of them. Just as his brat's hooks caught onto the truck he was hit by that creatures hand midway to where Levi was standing.  
"Eren!"  
But it was too late to save him now. His gas was gone and he had no other way. Until the titan bent its head, revealing it's nape just a jump away. Letting out a deep breath he jumped from where he was, onto his desired destination and dug his blades deep into that disgusting flesh. Levi fell with the beast, getting off as soon as they reached the grassy, forest floor. He ran to Eren who was injured badly from what the raven haired male could see.  
"My god. Eren no,"  
His lover's once sun-kissed skin, now a couple shades lighter with blood running down his chin and eyes slightly closed.  
"Levi,"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm dying aren't I?"  
He didn't want to fill Eren with false hope, nor did he want to see that sad glint in his eyes when he realizes he didn't defeat the titans. Didn't achieve the goal he worked so hard to accomplish.  
Levi said nothing in return, just concentrated on feeling Eren's heartbeat.  
"I knew I was a goner the second that titan hit me,"  
"No.... You can get through this,"  
"Levi I love you so much, I can't even begin to explain it in words. Thank you for sticking by my side." He coughed up blood that soon just filled his mouth.  
"Eren?"  
Levi felt the person he loves heart slowing down under his palm. That's when he broke. Tears slid down his alabaster colored face, while he kept repeating 'No' like a mantra.  
"I love you. Please don't leave me like Isabel and Farlan, please."  
His pleads were useless now. There was no way anyone could here him, and just because Levi was a little too late.  
Eren was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry(not)  
> You can hate all you want  
> Feedback is always appreciated  
> Thx  
> P.S. Don't cry  
> Also let me know if you see any errors. I was in a rush to write..... God I hate dentists.


End file.
